


The Cabin in the Woods: Part Two

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Cabin in the Woods [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossdressing Kink, Feminine Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of the three part series The Cabin in the Woods. A long overdue vacation for the Winchesters. Sam finds it hard to cope with the blissful nature of their three day break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin in the Woods: Part Two

Dean woke up quite late the next day. He was confused because the last thing he remembered was wanking Sam off. But as he opened his eyes, it was sunny and bright and the smell of sex had been replaced with the scent of bacon cooking. He was also sporting an unwanted erection. Unwanted because had been dreaming about his brother circa 1998. For a man slowly approaching forty, it was not the kind of boner he should enjoy.

He swung his legs sleepily out of bed and remembered to put on socks due to the wooden floor being a haven for splinters. Just socks, though, nothing else. Why spoil the 'naked with sports socks' look for Sammy?!

He shuffled into the kitchen, stopping first at the doorway. A huge smirk unfolded across his face.

“Well, hello ma'am.”

Sam had clearly made more of an effort than his brother had. He was stood at the counter, red satin panties with a huge bow at the back (the boy loved a bow), matching red bralette and black heels which were easily more than four inches. He turned around, just his head, coy over his shoulder, stretching his neck so that his back arched and made those beautiful legs look like they were going on for days.

“Morning, De. Nice socks.”

“All for you, baby.” Dean laughed.

“Sit down. You hungry?”

“Always.” Dean sat at the kitchen table with glee. 

“Bacon and eggs. Coffee, juice and fruit. That's for me because God forbid eat anything healthy.”

Dean shook his head, his eyes rolling slowly.

“You're too good to me, sweet cheeks.” Dean slapped Sams' ass as he served his breakfast. “What's with the heels?” Dean looked up. The cabin wasn't the biggest building on earth and now that Sam was grazing six foot eight, the ceiling looked even lower. Sam sat down opposite his brother and smiled.

“I like how they make my leg muscles feel.” Sam helped himself to coffee and a pile of strawberries. He looked like a dream today. His hair was pushed back from his face with an Alice band, his kaleidoscopic eyes were framed by lightly applied eyeliner and mascara and his lips had a light peach sheen to them. Natural but oh so feminine.

“You look pretty today.”

“Thank you. I feel it.”

Dean winked at his brother which sent a wave of pink to his cheeks. 

“How are you thighs? I still feel bad about that, Sammy.”

“They're okay. It's fine.” Sam smiled at his brother over his mug and batted his long eyelashes. “I thought we might go swimming today. I feel like we should be outside. It's exactly like the last time we were here. It's like Summertime.”

“Yeah, okay. Although, can you stay like that for a little longer? You look sexy and I'm gonna need to take that underwear off with my teeth.”

Sam laughed then watched his brother gorge himself on bacon and eggs, sipping mouthfuls of coffee before swallowing his food. Sexy.

“Do you miss women?” Sam asked quietly.

“Nah. Not really.”

“Not really?”

“Yeah. I mean I ain't gonna lie, I kinda miss losing myself between a good sized pair of tits.”

Sam raised his eyebrows.

“Me too actually.”

Dean nodded at Sam, a sort of 'I'm with you comrade' nod.

“Love me some titty sucking!” Dean laughed to himself. “Who doesn't?”

“Can you make do with just me?” Even though Sam had agreed with his brother, that tits were indeed awesome and sorely missed, he felt a wave of jealousy hit him. He hated it but knew he had to address it. Dean was always good at compliments. He was good because they were always, always honest and completely sincere.

“Baby. Always. I mean look at you. All dressed up in satin and heels and those pretty eyes. You drive me crazy.”

And there it was fixed. Dean Winchester, Sam thought, may just well be the best man in the entire world. 

“I love you, Sammy.”

“And I love you, De.” Sam always made a point of never adding the word 'too' when saying he loved Dean. He always thought saying 'I love you too' sounded like he was just merely agreeing with him. 

Sam stood up and moved around the table to take Deans' plate. As he did, a hand slid over his satin clad ass. 

“Put the plate down.”

Sam hesitated.

“What, now?”

“Yeah, now.” Dean nodded. “Ain't my fault you get all dressed up pretty like this and little Dean likes it.” His fingertips skated over the smooth satin, backward and forward, dipping in and out of his ass crack. “Are you gonna be my woman?” 

“De.” Sams' breath hitched as Dean leaned back and patted his lap.

“C'mon baby.”

Sam perched his gift wrapped ass on the edge of his brothers bare knees. Dean held his chin with his thumb and forefinger, gently tugging Sams' face toward his, his other hand unraveling the huge satin bow which sat so perfectly above Sams' ass. 

“I'm gonna kiss you now, ma'am. Is that okay?” Dean smirked.

“I'm gonna say. No.” 

“No? You telling me no?”

“Yeah. It's early, we don't need to peak so soon. So I'm setting some rules.”

“You mean, like sexy rules?” Dean laughed deeply, pulling Sam further onto his lap. 

“If you like. We get on with our day. Swimming, lunch, a few drinks. Relaxing by the lake. But, but I am allowed to tease you as much I want and you, you're not allowed to touch anything. Including that stupid dick of yours.”

“Why the hell is my dick stupid?”

“It's so thick, De. Seriously.”

Dean was suddenly very confused. No touching all day and apparently he has a stupid thick dick too.

“I don't much like today.”

“Oh,- Sam kissed his brother with peachy lips on the nose and then stood up” – you will Daddy Bear. You will.” Sam kicked his heels off. “I'm going for a swim.” His hands slid around his back undoing his bralette, seductively peeling it over his shoulders. He stepped out of his panties and leaned over his brother stuffing them into his open mouth. “Touch your dick, you get nothing.” Sam bit his lip, then run from the kitchen, through the living room, jumped over the porch and the short barked mouth of the lake and dove straight in it. Dean had moved too slowly to catch him and the lake was already rippling after Sam had hit the water. 

Dean stood at the edge of the lake, Sams' underwear now in his hand and watched as his brother emerged from the water with a gasp. Hair still pushed back, makeup inexplicably perfect. Dean thought about how he missed tits but then who needed tits when there was Sam Winchester. He may well be the most perfect person in the world.

“Come in, its so warm already!” Sam yelled. “But take the fucking socks off.”

Dean laughed and thankfully took his socks off. He waded into the water and joined his brother. No matter what situation you put Sam Winchester in, he looked beautiful in it. Dean had often thought about Sam in hell and how even there he probably looked like an actual angel. Not some corrupt fallen angel like Lucifer but a mythical angel. One you read about in poems, how regular people perceive angels as being these perfect, ethereal creatures who do nothing but good in the world. The pedestal Dean had Sam on was stupidly high. Worship, as Dean had found out through his life was a dangerous thing. But as he looked at his love right now, he knew that worship was very real, a deep emotion and a way of life he had succumbed to. He loved him. He worshiped him. He had him. In Deans' deepest thoughts, he believed that God, whoever it was had made Sam, he was certain of it. That's what God did. He made beautiful things and then destroyed them, just like he had with his baby so many times.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about you.”

“I'm right here and you still think about me?” Sam ran both hands over Deans' hair which hand been flattened by the water. He spiked it up with his fingertips then pulled him in close.

“Yeah, why wouldn't I? I'm always thinking about you, Sammy. You keep me from going crazy, baby.”

“Crazier.”

“Don't spoil the moment, asshat.” Dean laughed, wrapping his legs around his brother. “Race ya to that clearing?” He nodded toward a small opening in the distance. 

Sam scoffed and was free from his brother's grasp before Dean had finished the sentence. Sam was pretty insane in water. Fast and adept. Dean had lost before he had even attempted to keep up with him. His brother was already sat like some water nymph on the edge of the lake, surrounded by wildflowers when Dean waded from the water. 

“This body is made for fucking and not much else.” He was breathless as he flopped himself down almost on top of his brother, who barely flinched as he did so.

“Maybe if you laid off the junk food and whiskey - “ 

“I'll stop you right there, Miss. No.” Dean grinned, launching his panting body onto his brothers, pinning him against the wet ground.

“Aren't you a little old to be glomping me? Not long until you're forty.” Sam smirked, his long wet legs wrapping around Deans' thighs, slow at first but then tightening, vice-like.

“Way to go with the sexy talk.”

“You being older has always been sexy.”

“Eh?”

“Are you deaf? I said, I like that you're older. Always have. It's sexy, especially now you have those adorable laughter lines.”

"I ain't that much older."

"Old enough to become the subject of a certain 14-year-olds wet dream every night." Sam purred and bit his lip.

"Wanna go back to the cabin and pretend to be 14 again?"

"Is that what you want, big brother?"

"Fuck. Yes. Very much."

Sam was on his back. His body nestled perfectly against the backdrop of grass and lilac wildflowers. Dean knelt up across his brother's legs. 

"I just need to - " Dean picked the heads of the some of the flowers and laid them in Sams' hair. - make you look even prettier."

"Want me 14 and female?" Sam arched his back pulling his legs up from under his brother. He brought one leg around and tucked his flaccid dick and relaxed balls between his legs.

"Sammy." Dean couldn't do much else except watch the show. He was suddenly transported into an alternate universe where he had a beautiful young sister. All curves and smooth skin. A girl with pretty eyes and flowers in her hair, flirting with her big brother. Sucking on her fingers and rubbing between her legs. "Tell me what your pussy is like." 

Sam scanned his brothers body language, checking for signs where he might break the rules he set out in the cabin at breakfast. He was hard, threatening harder, but Sam was sure he could keep it in check. 

“It's wet De. So wet.”

Dean licked his lips, green eyes darting from Sams' face to his self-made pussy.

“It's all for you big brother. So wet and slippery and God, so hungry for you cock.”

Dean let out a pathetic wanton moan as Sam opened his legs and let his semi spring out. He giggled and sat up while his brother wrote the word 'disappointment' with his eyes.

“Hey, I was just getting into that. It was hot.”

“I'd noticed. You're such a dirtbag, De. I swear to God.”

“So are you. You just made yourself a cunt.”

Dean 'glomped' his brother again and they both collapsed laughing, sun skimming their eyes, dappling through the trees.  
“I can't believe we can't stay here, like this forever. I can't believe we have to go back.” Sam turned onto his side and laid against his brother. 

“We'd get bored, baby.” Dean pulled Sam in close and kissed his forehead softly.

“I know.” Sam closed his eyes and pulled Dean in as close as he could, he gripped him tightly and sobbed. “Please let me stay here. De, please.”

Dean rolled his eyes, not out of annoyance but out of his complete inability to do or say anything that could help. Their lives were fucking useless. They had one another, there was that. But at what cost? Moments like this. Moments where it was just them. Alone and naked and utterly together was a stark reminder that one day, one of them would be left alone. One of them would have to bury or burn the other and then after that, there would be nothing.   
Their lives would have been like flying through space, floating through beautiful nebula’s and circling stars. But in time, that would end and there would be nothing. Just the darkness. No light, no sound, just silence, and death. The end of everything.  
Sam didn't like to think about it often, but when he did it terrified him and the only antidote was his brother.  
Clinging to him while he still had him. Hold him. Love him and cherish his very being.

“Sammy, please darlin', please don't cry.” Dean couldn't do much else but pepper his brothers damp hair with kisses and rock him like they used to when he was small and scared of a very different kind of darkness. “Right here, right now. It's just us. Just us brothers ain't anybody here trying to hurt us, or split us up. Just you and me, baby boy. Just you and me.”

“I'm so fucked up.”

“Hey, we both are. I need to see ya.” Dean smiled and sat up, taking Sam with him, the boy sprawled across his body, noses almost touching. “Hello, little one.”

Sam sniffed and let out another painful sob. Dean was being gorgeous and kind and he was cuddling him and it always made everything a billion times worse.

“I..I'm sorry. I'm spoiling the vacation.”

“Nah, you ain't. I got you naked in my arms. My baby.”

“I love you, so much Dean. I mean, I wo-”

“Worship you.” Dean finished and Sam nodded, biting his lip to stop another episode of sobbing. Dean smiled. “I think we should go back to the cabin, have a bath and go to bed.” Sam nodded against Deans' body. “The vacation ain't over yet, right now, I feel like we have all the time in the world.”


End file.
